Decisions
by Byakugan89
Summary: Everyone expects that Inuyasha would have to make a choice between Kagome and Kikyo. But what if the decision was already made?


The final battle was over. Naraku was dead, and the jewel was now in the possesion of the time-traveling priestess, whole and pure.

Said Miko looked around the meadow that had served as the battlefield. Searching for everyone who fought against the power hungry half demon and his incarnations. Sango was being tended to by Miroku, having several large gashes on her back. Miroku had been taken care already, having handled the saimyosho. Kagome spotted a couple of used epi-pens near him.

She spotted Inuyasha a short distance away, sporting several cuts and gashes that were already healing. Kikyo standing near the hanyo, glaring at her reincarnation.

Sesshomaru was standing over the bodies of Kagura and Kanna. He looked pristine as usual. She looked down at her hands, staring at the jewel that had brought her to this world, the jewel that had caused more problems than it was worth.

Everyone knew that the final battle was nearing so plans had to be made. They had spent a little over a week sitting at various campfires, deciding on the best plan.

It had been decided that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha would stand front and center. Sesshomaru would take on Kagura, while Inuyasha would handle Narakus barriers. Next would be Sango and Miroku, flanking the Taiyoukai and half demon. Sango would fight Kanna while Miroku handled the hell bugs.

In the back of the line up, on either side were Kagome and Kikyo, providing back up using their arrows, and waiting for an opening in which Kagome could get close to Naraku and purify him using the completed jewel.

Sesshomaru had sent Rin and Shippo with Jaken to the western palace until the battle was over.

Kagome looked up when she heard footsteps coming towards her. She saw Inuyasha walking towards her, with Kikyo walking behind him. To her left she saw Miroku helping Sango to walk towards her. Sesshomaru just watched the upcoming interactions for his position.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha started, looking conflicted. She looked at her friend. She knew what he was thinking. It was now time for him to make his decision. Who would he spend the rest of his life with? His love from the past, that had been taken away from him prematurely? Or the miko from the future?

"I don't know what to do Kagome. I don't think I can choose between you." He sighed, his voice soft, but clear.

"There is no decision Inuyasha. You waited too long."

(Flashback Kagomes pov)

I was running through the forest, away from them. Inuyasha and Kikyo. I had been out looking for Inuyasha after coming back late from visiting my family. I had been surprised to find that he wasn't waiting by the well like he usually does if he doesn't just come get me.

Instead I find him lip locked with Kikyo. The image was burned in my mind as I ran, not paying much attention to where I was going, only wanting to get away from the couple.

I ended up in a dark meadow, with none other than Sesshomaru, who somehow knew why I ran. He told me that Inuyasha wasn't the one meant for me. That there was another who was more worthy of "such a powerful and loyal miko", as he put it.

(Flashback ended)

Since that night, little more than 2 months ago, Sesshomaru and I would meet up in secret, almost each night. Most of the time it through a special form of meditation that Sesshomaru taught me. Its kind of like our auras searched for each other, then connect us.

Other days I would leave the camp, or hut in the beginning, about 10 minutes after Inuyasha leaves to meet up with Kikyo. Sesshomaru would choose a meeting spot downwind of wherever Kikyo was so that I would know when I should get back to camp.

During those secret meetings, I had seen a whole different side to the Western Lord that I never knew existed. He wasn't as cold as he usually is, and I found it quite fun to talk to him. By our third meeting I had told him that I was from the future, and a lot of our conversations were about our lives.

He would talk about his mother and father, about the betrayal he had felt when his father spent more time with Inuyashas mother than him, and how it was in the early years of his lordship.

I told him about all the things that have happened in my time. The advances in science and technology and medicine. How we understand the way things work, why things happen. Things that are mysterious in his era are explained in mine.

He found the topics fascinating and he always asked questions about whatever I was telling him. I even brought a few things to our meetings. I showed him my matches, explained what batteries were, and how to use a flashlight.

He began courting me a week before he teamed up with my friends and me.

"Wha-what do you mean Kagome?"

"She means, little brother, that she has already agreed to be my mate. We had decided to wait until Naraku was taken care of." Sesshomaru answered from right behind me.

He held him arm out to me and I took it, while saying my goodbyes to my friends and offering Sango and Miroku the right to visit, and promising to visit them.

Then it was time to face my destiny, at Sesshomarus side. As the new Lady of the West.


End file.
